


Spark of Love

by blackcattiey



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chrisker, Cinnamon Roll Chris Redfield, Cliche, Cute, First Love, Football | Soccer, High School, M/M, Musicians, One Shot, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tsundere Albert Wesker, Tsunderes, Underage Character(s), Weschris, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcattiey/pseuds/blackcattiey
Summary: Chris is a cinnamon roll and Albert is being Albert.





	Spark of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A very cliche thing tbh. This is how every high school love begins lol. Also I imagined them being the same age, so they are 16.
> 
> WARNING: Tsundere!Wesker

Albert went down the stairs of the school slowly leaving the music room where he played piano. Sometimes being in a music group would become wearing for him, nonetheless, he enjoyed what he did. Music was his passion. Only when he played piano, he could feel at ease without worrying anything in his life. But the problem was he couldn’t play piano whenever he wanted. He wanted buy one before but it was an expensive instrument. No way his family could afford it. Even if they did, there wasn’t a place they could put in the house, so buying a piano any time soon was out of question, though he was determined to buy one day.

His train of thoughts was interrupted with a beeping sound coming from his phone. It was probably a message from his mum asking when he was coming home so she could prepare dinner. Until that moment he didn’t even realize how hungry he was, long hours of practice made him forget about his basic needs.

He pulled his phone out of his bag to see the text. Just as he was turning around the corner in the hallway, he collided with somebody. Then everything turned into a chaos; his books and papers he was holding in his hand dropped on the floor, scattered around creating a mess. Unfortunately it wasn’t the worst part for Albert; losing his balance with the impact, he yelped and fell on his ass. He didn’t try to get up immediately because his ass was in great pain and he was grateful that he didn’t break his bones. To soothe the pain, he caressed his ass cheeks in circular motions.

“Are you ok?” asked a voice beside him. When Albert turned his head in the direction where the voice came from, he saw the person he crashed into. He was Chris Redfield who was the most famous football player of the school team. The one everyone loved and talked about constantly. In a nutshell: the complete opposite of Albert. Albert always saw him as a spoiled brat and he hated him for that. But the fact that Albert found him hot too didn’t help at all. _So annoying_ he thought to himself.

“Next time look where you are going, would you?” Albert snarled, his eyes narrowed.

“I was actually. You were the one who was distracted though.”

“I fell down because of you but now you are blaming me?!” Albert angrily pushed the hand trying to help him get up and started to gather his belongings.

“Let me help you.”

“No, it isn’t necessary.”

“But it was my fault, wasn’t it? So I am going to help you” He didn’t understand why he was being so insistent to help him but he did nothing to stop him. He wasn’t in the mood to argue over this.

“I think I remember you from somewhere. You were the one who played piano at the festival last week, right?”

“Uhm … yeah.”

“Your music was so mesmerizing. You are really talented. I wish I could play an instrument like you.” Chris smiled at him warmly. Albert’s eyes shifted from his cute face to stuff on the ground.

_Stop smiling at me or I will punch your face._

His opinion on his music or talent shouldn’t have mattered to Albert, but his pale cheeks were already getting rosy.

“Uhm …thanks.”

“Ah, by the way I forgot to introduce myself. Maybe you heard of me befo-“

“Yes, I know who you are, Redfield.”

“Call me Chris, please.”

“I would rather not.”

“I don’t know why you hate me so much, but I was just trying to be friends with you.”

“But do I look like I want to be friends with you, huh?”

After gathering his stuff, Albert headed to the exit without even saying goodbye to the other. Chris was both shocked and intrigued at the same time. Why was he so hostile towards him? Especially someone who Chris never knew or spoke to before. He had a feeling the mysterious blond didn’t really hate him but purposely trying to be rude to him. There was something else behind this because Chris didn’t miss the way his cheeks flushed when he complimented him. Damn, he didn’t even say his name either. It wasn’t going to be difficult for Chis to find out who he was. In fact he was more than willing to learn more about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesker being a tsundere is canon in the games. Him hating Chris but wanting all Chris's attention on himself are the proof. Poor Chris, he doesn't know what to do with his evil boyfriend lmao.


End file.
